


Buzz, buzz

by eledhwenlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of becoming an animagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz, buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nimori's Animagus challenge. Thank you, sinju, for the beta! And for deleting all my unnecessary commas. :)

_Buzz, buzz._

At first Harry was just curious. Would he be able to do it? Did he have what it takes to accomplish the deed? His father did. And so far Harry mastered about every challenge he met, so he must be kind of good, he thought.

When he looked at the first book, though, his spirits faltered a bit. It seemed so difficult, like so much work, and for one moment he was sure that he couldn't do it. But then stubbornness kicked in and Harry decided to do it or, if he didn't succeed, at least die trying. That could be applied to a lot of his adventures, he thought in amusement, and then he had got on with his project.

 _Buzz, buzz._

It was a good idea that he told neither Ron nor Hermione about it. Ron would've been excited, would've wanted to do it, too, side by side, and Harry just couldn't have that. He knew that his motives were entirely selfish, that he wanted to be doing this alone, just for his sake, just for him alone and no one there to help him. Because, truth be told, his friends had always helped him. For a while that had made him insecure of his skills - was he really that good or was he just lucky and was succeeding because he had Ron and Hermione by his side, supporting him? It probably wasn't the best motivation ever, but it worked fine for him.

And Hermione? Hermione would probably have burst a vessel the moment the word "animagus" passed Harry's lips and even more so because it was featured in the sentence" I'd like to be an". She would've recited all the dire consequences and, honestly, those were the last things Harry wanted to think about. In his books there'd been pictures of spells gone wrong. No, he really didn't need Hermione to give him even more examples.

So he'd gone about this business all by himself.

 _Buzz, buzz._

There had been weeks, when the pressure was becoming too much. Fortunately, he'd been able to explain to his friends - the war, the order, death here, attacks there, you know how it is -, but inside he'd been wondering if he could keep it up.

It had been hard work, but it had paid off. He had read books, over and over again. He'd done the same stupid exercises over and over again. And then... it had happened. He had done. He transformed into an animal.

His chosen animal was perhaps a bit unorthodox, but Harry was convinced that it was an absolutely great idea.

 _Buzz, buzz._

For a long time he hadn't known which animal to choose - there were so many, so many choices! After considering being a lion or a panther, however, he'd come to think of something _useful_. Then he'd had this brilliant idea.

It was actually Pettigrew that had made him think of it. How he had lived disguised as a rat with the Weasleys, that had something ingenious about it. At the time the Order had been in great troubles. They just couldn't get enough information on Voldemort's movements, who was a Death Eater and who wasn't, who called the shots, who was worth taking out and who was just taking orders, too scared to not obey. That was when it had hit Harry. He needed an animal that could move freely, that wasn't suspicious, like Sirius had been - he'd been mistaken for the Grim! - that no one would notice.

That had reduced the numbers of animals drastically. No exotic ones (how many giraffes do you see on a normal day in urban London?), no birds (eagles are rare), no big ones (the smaller, the easier you remain unseen),... Harry often had headaches.

 _Buzz, buzz._

But then there was the great idea. He had to be an insect! They were small, rarely noticed and they could move around fast! He had been so happy that he'd almost told Hermione and Ron - he'd already been on the staircase before he remembered that they didn't know about the whole animagus thing, so that would've been a bad move. So he returned to his room and, since he now had a goal to work towards, he began to work on it.

Sometimes he was so frustrated that he was close to giving up, but stubbornly he kept at it. He would do it. He just would.

So, the first time he actually did it, he stood still in his room, out of sheer surprise. But then he started buzzing around happily. Oh, he had to show this to his friends! For a moment he was considering transforming back, but then an even better idea crossed his mind. Grinning (well, he was as much grinning as a fruit fly is able to grin) he zoomed out of his open window and went downwards.

And he'd be damned if this wasn't even better than flying on his broom. He found the kitchen window, luckily open, and entered. Harry decided that he should discover his surroundings at first.

During the transformation his glasses had somehow melted with his eyes and combined with the huge insect eyes that made what he saw quite surreal. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table, talking and eating some cookie, maps and books and quills and whatnots spread around them. Curiously he approached them.

"-am not sure what's up with him. He's been so withdrawn recently and so tired! I wish he'd talk to us." Hermione's voice sounded strange. Harry wasn't sure whether it was because of his insect ears, but he thought that she sounded tired and worried.

"You know how he is." Except that Ron's voice sounded quite the same.

"He'll come and talk to us, if he feels up to it. As long as he doesn't ... only thing we can do is to wait and be ready to catch him, if he falls."

Hermione sighed. "I wish it was easier."

"We all do." Ron took her hand and squeezed. "It'll be all right. He'll be all right."

Then he spotted Harry. "Oh, damn those flies. They're being a real pest."

Harry was able to dodge the first swing with a random sheet of paper. You idiots! he was screaming in his mind. It's me, Harry! Then he realised that they couldn't hear him and he was about to transform back, when -

Hermione hit him squarely with a freezing charm. The last thing he heard as his body grew cold and he lost consciousness was: "It has some kind of strange mark on it ..."


End file.
